La compañera del cielo
by Kirana-Taisho
Summary: Una travesura de Byakuran y un error de Spanner han provocado la llegada de una persona que debería estar muerta. Y una persona que traerá la luz a la vida de la décima generación de la familia Vongola, principalmente, al guardián de la nube. Hibari x OC (o mas bien, Fem!Tsuna).
1. Accidente

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son Únicamente de Akira Amano.**

**Parejas:** 18fem!27, 2795 y 5986, con ligeros toques de 1886 y 1827 (ese Hibari tiene pegue xD)

**Rating: **Por ahora T, pero puede llegar a M si me da la gana xD

**Advertencias: **Posible OCC, y Spoilers. La historia transcurre un año después de la maldición de los arcobalenos, todos entran a preparatoria xD.

**Sinopsis: **Una travesura de Byakuran y un error de Spanner han provocado la llegada de una persona que debería estar muerta. Y una persona que traerá la luz a la vida de la décima generación de la familia Vongola, principalmente, al guardián de la nube.

* * *

**La compañera del cielo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Accidente.**

* * *

_Oscuridad. Eso era todo lo que lo rodeaba en esos instantes. Estando en modo Hyper, lo único que iluminaba aquel lecho era la llama anaranjada que cubría parte de su larga revoltosa cabellera castaña, y sus cerrados puños. Miraba a su alrededor más que confundido… ¿Dónde era que estaba? Fueron largos minutos los que duro en aquel lugar, hasta que finalmente una luz frente al chico apareció. Instintivamente llevo su mano hacia aquel lugar, regresando a su modo normal, a la vez que aquella luz transformaba todo su alrededor. _

_Ahora estaba rodeado de espejos. Podía ver claramente distintas formas de el mismo. Desde la mirada de un simple estudiante hasta la de jefe de la mafia. Pero… en un espejo en especial, el que llamo su atención, se veía una imagen diferente. Estaba el, cuando niño, tomando la mano de una pequeña de rostro similar al suyo. Ambos niños sonreían sin siquiera pensar en soltar su mano, hasta que el espejo se rompió del lado de ella y la imagen de la pequeña desapareció, dejando a su yo menor con una mirada perdida…. Las piezas cuarteadas del espejo comenzaron a caer hacia el piso, y al destruirse, los demás espejos hicieron lo mismo, regresándolo a la oscuridad._

__ Hermano – escucho una voz femenina. Al girarse, un nuevo espejo había aparecido. En esta ocasión podía ver a aquella chica con una apariencia mayor, como si tuviese su edad. Ella sonrió cálidamente, hasta que el espejo, al igual que el anterior, se cuarteo. De la zona cuarteada, gotas de sangre comenzaron a brotar y empapar el espejo, y la alegre mirada de la joven se transformó a una mirada triste, hasta finalmente desaparecer…_

_ ¡Despierta! – escucho una voz conocida. Fue entonces que abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un enorme martillo verde a punto de tocar su rostro. A duras penas alcanzo a gritar y moverse para no recibir el golpe directo. Aquel martillo pronto tomo la forma de un camaleón, que subió al sombrero de su dueño.- Tus reflejos han mejorado, dame-Tsuna.

El nombre del chico era Tsunayoshi Sawada, de 16 años, quien hubiese sido escogido como el siguiente jefe de la familia de la mafia más poderosa, la familia Vongola. Su tutor, Reborn, quien finalmente tuviese forma de adulto tras romper la maldición, y confiar en uno de los tantos inventos de verde para acelerar su crecimiento, permanecía de pie al lado de la cama, con una mirada de superioridad. Pero, extrañamente para Tsuna, la apariencia de bebe parecía darle mas miedo que la real.

_ ¡Reborn!, ¡¿Podrías al menos una vez levantarme como una persona civilizada?! – grito el castaño, como casi todas las mañanas, aunque en especial aliviado de haber logrado evitar el golpe que seguramente lo hubiese dejado inconsciente y obligado a llegar tarde al instituto, lo cual sin dudas le hubiese acarreado problemas con el "Prefecto del terror". Joder, de solo imaginarlo le dolía todo el cuerpo.

_ Ni en tus mejores sueños – agrego con una sonrisa un tanto sádica, dándose media vuelta y abandonando la estancia. Tsuna suspiro, mirando el reloj para saber que aún tenía el suficiente tiempo para darse un rápido baño, vestirse y desayunar con tranquilidad. Pero, se vio imposibilitado al recordar aquel sueño. ¿Quién era aquella chica y porque lo nombraba "hermano"? Desde que tenía memoria había sido hijo único, jamás había escuchado acerca de tener una hermana. Incluso al intentar recordar algo, simplemente terminaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Sería esa la imagen de un mundo paralelo?, ¿Acaso él tenía una hermana en otro mundo? De solo imaginarlo, un calor inundaba su pecho. Nunca había disfrutado de la soledad de ser hijo único, puesto que si su madre llegaba a estar ocupada, el siempre terminaba solo. Con la llegada de Reborn, y todos sus amigos, aquella sensación había bajado bastante, pero aun recordaba el ser un niño y jugar solo a causa de la lejanía con los demás. Seguro que si hubiese tenido un hermano menor, o hermana, sin dudarlo no hubiese sido como era. Seria protector con él o ella, desde pequeño hubiese descubierto aquel potencial que, actualmente, mantenía.

Decidió continuar con su rutina aun a pesar de tener aquello en la cabeza. Ese día finalmente entraba al instituto superior (preparatoria). Había sido más que complicado pasar el examen de admisión, sobre todo el mes antes de la fecha del examen, ya que había pasado todo ese tiempo estudiando. Lo malo no había sido el estudiar, si no los métodos que había utilizado su sádico tutor para obligarlo a hacerlo. Para su suerte, todos sus amigos entrarían al mismo instituto, incluso Hibari, quien hubiese decidido, con la entrada de su prima*, que la secundaria Namimori estaba en buenas manos, y Mukuro, obligado por Reborn a asistir en compañía de todos los de Kokuyo.

Tras terminar su ducha, tomo el uniforme de la silla de su escritorio y se vistió con él. Este constaba de un Pantalon de vestir azul marino y chaqueta color azul Rey, con el escudo de la preparatoria Namimori (la cual misteriosamente se encontraba a unas cuadras de la secundaria Namimori), Camisa escolar blanca y corbata del mismo color del Pantalon, los cuales se mostraban ya que el corte de la chaqueta dejaba desde medio pecho descubierto. Miro el reloj, decidiendo que desayunaría en el camino, y se preparó un sándwich en la cocina, bajo la mirada de los demás miembros de la familia.

_ ¿no desayunaras aquí, Tsu-kun? – pregunto su madre, un tanto confundida, aunque sin borrar aquella sonrisa energética de su rostro. Tras el año que había pasado, la mujer había dejado crecer su cabello, el cual finalmente llegaba a media espalda, y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta.

_ Daremos un "tour" por el instituto antes de clases, así que decidimos vernos temprano – respondió, de manera un poco alegre, a diferencia de todas las mañanas que se levantaba aun con pereza y aburrimiento, además de sufrimiento por todo lo vivido en las mañanas.- Ittekimasu.

_ itterashai… - arqueando una ceja mientras veía a su hijo salir en camino a la escuela. Fuera de su casa, dos jóvenes lo esperaban peleando entre ellos. Gokudera Hayato, de 16 años, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que el castaño, solo que con la chaqueta abierta, y la corbata con una cruz grande y dos pequeñas tejidas en su orilla, color plateadas. Este se encontraba riñendo a su acompañante, Yamamoto Takeshi, de 15 años**, ya que este parecía recién haber llegado por disfrutar de un partido en la televisión. El chico llevaba el mismo uniforme, casi en las mismas condiciones que su acompañante, solo que sin corbata, y la camisa abrochada hasta el cuarto botón.

_ Decimo. ¿Cómo ha amanecido? – pregunto el albino al darse cuenta de la presencia de su líder, olvidando por completo la pelea verbal que mantenía con el moreno.

_ Yo… Tsuna – levantando la mano a forma de saludo. El chico simplemente suspiro, más que acostumbrado a aquello que ocurría cada mañana desde que tenía memoria. La verdad ni siquiera le daba importancia. Los tres comenzaron su camino al instituto, topándose a la mitad con otros tres chicos. Específicamente, un joven y dos chicas. El chico, Sasagawa Ryohei, vestía el mismo uniforme que sus compañeros, llevando también las mangas dobladas, y mostrando sus manos vendadas. La chaqueta abierta y sin corbata, además de llevar la camisa desfajada. A su lado se encontraba su hermana, Sasagawa Kyoko, llevando el uniforme femenino del instituto superior Namimori, que constaba de una falda tableada azul marina, que llegaba debajo de medio muslo, blusa escolar blanca, corbatín azul marino que formaba un lindo moño en su pecho, y chaqueta azul rey con el escudo del instituto, llevando calcetas bajo las rodillas blancas y zapatos negros. Su cabellera castaña-rubia había crecido bastante ese año, llevándola poco debajo de los hombros, recogida en media coleta. Junto a ella iba Miura haru, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que su amiga, aunque llevando las calcetas más largas, llegando sobre sus rodillas. Su larga cabellera castaña iba recogida como siempre en una coleta alta, aunque dejando unos simpáticos mechones más largos enmarcando su rostro, pero sin cubrirlo. Ambas con un maquillaje moderado.

Los tres chicos se sonrojaron al verlas sonreírles, sorprendidos de los cambios que ellas habían tenido en ese tiempo. Desde el rostro ligeramente más maduro, y resaltado gracias al maquillaje, hasta la figura que ya se notaba bajo la chaqueta del uniforme de ambas.

_ Buenos días, chicos – Hablaron al unísono ambas jóvenes.

_ ¡Extremos buenos días! – grito el albino mayor. Los presentes dejaron caer una gota al más puro estilo anime en su cabeza. Vaya que él nunca cambiaria.

_ ¡Deja de gritar, cabeza de césped! – también gritando, menciono el menor de los albinos.

_ ¡Deja de llamarme así, cabeza de pulpo!

Tsuna suspiro, comenzando a caminar mientras ignoraba aquello. Llevaba casi tres años conociéndolos, y sabía que ellos no cambiarían la forma de hablarse ni aunque él les suplicara. Desde hacía un tiempo que había dejado de prestar atención a aquellas típicas peleas de todas las mañanas, en lugar de eso platicaba animadamente con ambas chicas y Yamamoto, dejando atrás a aquel dúo escandaloso. Claro, hasta que ellos se dieron cuenta y corrieron para alcanzarlos. A diferencia de su entrada a la secundaria, para el castaño aquel día sería diferente. Todos sus amigos estarían con él, y el apodo de "dame-Tsuna" ya no venía al caso. Aún era algo torpe, pero había mejorado bastante con los deportes, y sus calificaciones finalmente iban sobre la media. Gracias a Reborn, aunque le doliera aceptarlo. Además ya no era tan bajito en estatura, finalmente se había estirado, al igual que sus amigos, al menos unos 10 centímetros.

Pasaron por el frente de la secundaria Namimori, topándose en el camino a Hibari, quien al igual que ellos llevaba el uniforme del instituto medio, aunque en lugar de llevar la chaqueta colgando en sus hombros, la llevaba tal cual debía. Este había estado mirando la secundaria unos instantes, hasta que se topó con el grupo más "herbívoro" de la secundaria, y que actualmente pasaban a estar con él en la preparatoria.

_ ¡Kyoya-san! – saludo una amigable Haru. La chica había cursado su último año de secundaria en Namimori y, por alguna razón, se había comenzado a llevar bastante bien con el guardián de la nube, incluso, había llegado a formar parte del comité de disciplina como ayudante del moreno, ya que Kusakabe se había graduado, y este había decidido dedicarse a sus estudios durante las mañanas en lugar del tema del comité de disciplina de la secundaria. Aun les sorprendía el hecho de que esos dos se llevasen tan bien a pesar de ser completamente diferentes. Hibari simplemente la miro, cuando esta se adelantó del grupo y se posó a su lado, platicando algunas cosas y llevándose únicamente de respuesta los asentimientos de la alondra.

Gokudera simplemente los miraba desde su posición, bastante molesto. Tsuna noto aquello fácilmente. Desde hacía un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que su autoproclamada mano derecha se había enamorado de la energética chica, pero seguía sin lograr que el albino aceptara aquello. Incluso Yamamoto lo molestaba de vez en cuanto para ver si conseguía hacerlo entrar en razón, pero parecía imposible.

_ Haru ha mencionado que Hibari-san es como el hermano que no tuvo, así que no tienes que estar celoso – menciono un "inocente" Tsuna en busca de hacer que su guardián se decidiera. Pero este simplemente se sonrojo y miro con sorpresa al castaño.

_ ¡Decimo! – avergonzado. Yamamoto y Tsuna simplemente rieron por lo bajo, siguiendo con su camino. Fueron solo unas cuadras las que caminaron hasta llegar al instituto superior, el cual era bastante sorprendente. La construcción del mismo había empezado apenas al entrar a tercer año de secundaria, por lo que aquel sería el primer curso en que el mismo seria abierto. Era un edificio moderno, diferente a los edificios comunes. Se podía notar las escaleras en ambas esquinas del edificio, a causa del hecho de que prácticamente las paredes de esa zona eran de cristal. Los amplios jardines estaban tan bien cuidados como lo serían los de una mansión, seguramente tanto como los de la mansión Vongola, y había una fuente directamente en el centro. Ya habían visto el instituto al momento de hacer el examen de admisión, pero sin dudarlo era un lugar impresionante.

Lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a donde estaban las listas de los grupos. Aunque esperaban que les hubiese tocado juntos, o a la mayoría ya que unos iban en segundo y tercer año, procuraban no hacerse ilusiones. Con la excepción de Gokudera, quien estaba dispuesto a explotar el instituto si no quedaba en el mismo grupo que Tsuna. Pero, se habían llevado una enorme sorpresa. Ninguno, ni siquiera Hibari, estaban en alguna de las listas del instituto.

_ ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es que dame-Tsuna ha entrado a la clase especial y yo no? – aquel comentario no pudo más que sacar de sus casillas al guardián de la tormenta, que se giró dispuesto a estallar la cabeza de quien se atreviese a insultar a su líder, cuando fue detenido por Tsuna, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza y se acercó al chico que había mencionado aquello.

_ ¿Dijiste algo, Mochida? – pregunto el castaño con total seguridad. Aunque tiempo atrás le tuviese respeto, y tal vez un poco de temor, al mencionado, desde que la maldición de los arcobalenos fuese deshecha, su seguridad y valor habían ido creciendo poco a poco, tanto que era capaz de llamar a aquel chico sin algún honorifico, y sin temer por su seguridad. Después de todo, ¿con que respeto podía dirigirse a alguien que lo insultaba cuando podía? El moreno simplemente miro con molestia al joven, bufando y alejándose del lugar.

Fue entonces que Tsuna dirigió su mirada a la lista de la clase especial, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera al darse cuenta que, tanto su nombre, como el de todos sus amigos, y ex enemigos, se encontraban escritos en dicha lista. Desde sus guardianes, Haru, Kyoko, los miembros de Kokuyo, hasta incluso Shoichi, Spanner, Belphegor y Byakuran. Es más… ¿desde cuándo Byakuran y Belphegor asistían a un instituto? Prácticamente se podía decir que la lista estaba ocupada por sus conocidos, o al menos la de primer año. Segundo y tercero tenían a pocos de ellos, como Ryohei, Byakuran y Shoichi en segundo; y Kusakabe en tercero.

_ ¿Por qué estamos todos en la clase especial? – pregunto a si mismo Tsuna, mientras los demás miraban con sorpresa y confusión la lista frente a ellos.

* * *

En la residencia Sawada, cierto ex arcobaleno terminaba su desayuno en compañía de los demás miembros de la familia, con excepción de Tsuna quien había partido al instituto minutos atrás. Los pequeños Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta, tan solo terminar su desayuno, habían abandonado la casa para dirigirse a su instituto (lambo e i-pin habían entrado al jardín de niños y Fuuta directo a la primaria). En cambio, Reborn solo podía pensar en una cosa en esos instantes. Y es que, mientras buscaba algunos papeles en la casa de los Sawada, descubrió un sobre blanco, el cual contenía una copia de los papeles de nacimiento de Tsuna y de alguien más, una persona de la cual desconocía su existencia hasta ese momento. Aquel papel decía claramente acerca del nacimiento de una niña, el mismo día del nacimiento de su alumno, niña que llevaba el nombre de Sawada Sora***. Pero… era el único papel que existía con ese nombre, no había ni un acta de nacimiento, nada sobre la existencia de esa chica. Y al investigar más a fondo, utilizando sus contactos, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

Miro unos instantes a Nana, quien lavaba los trastes del desayuno con total tranquilidad. No sabía si preguntarle acerca de ese papel, o simplemente olvidarlo, y es que incluso para el, que preguntaba lo que le daba gana y cuando le daba gana, sacar aquel tema simple y sencillamente le parecía que incomodaría a la mama de Tsuna. Pero la mujer se dio cuenta de ello, mirándole con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Ocurre algo, Reborn-kun? – pregunto. El hitman la miro sin saber si continuar o no, pero al final suspiro y se decidió por hablar con ella.

_ ¿Quién es Sawada Sora? – claro que no se imaginó que con esa pregunta, la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de la mujer desapareciera, cambiando por una mirada que denotaba tristeza. Ella cerró la llave de paso para que el agua del grifo no se desperdiciara, y se limpió las manos con una toalla que tenía a un lado.

_ ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? – pregunto, mostrando de nueva cuenta su sonrisa, mas Reborn fácilmente se dio cuenta que aquella era una sonrisa falsa, sus ojos denotaban la tristeza causada por aquel recuerdo desconocido para el. Tomo de quien sabe dónde, el sobre que había encontrado entre los papeles de Tsuna, y saco aquel papel que mostraba el nacimiento de dicha niña. Nana tomo el papel entre sus manos, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa por el hecho de que el ex arcobaleno lo tuviera en su poder, pero luego suspiro.

_ Tsuna no es hijo único… - comenzó a relatar.

* * *

Pronto llego la primera hora de descanso, y todos comenzaron a salir de sus salones rápidamente, como si el interior de los mismos tuviese una bomba pestilente. Todos menos el décimo Vongola, quien aún no podía creer lo que había visto y escuchado. Se había sorprendido bastante al saber que todos sus amigos y el estaban en una clase especial, más se sorprendió cuando descubrió que varios de sus maestros, eran gente que conocía de la mafia, tales como Dino, Squalo, etc. Pero, lo que principalmente lo había dejado como estaba, era el saber que más de la mitad de los fondos de construcción del instituto, habían sido otorgados por la familia Vongola. Por esa razón, ellos estaban en clases especiales. A su lado iban, como siempre, Gokudera y Yamamoto, igual de sorprendidos que su amigo y jefe, aunque no parecían demostrarlo demasiado.

_ Velo del lado positivo, eres alguien importante en el instituto Tsuna – menciono Yamamoto en tono divertido.

_ Así es, Decimo. Ahora tengo una razón más para explotarles la cara si se dirigen hacia usted de forma grosera – dijo Gokudera, causando que tanto Yamamoto como Tsuna dejaran caer una gota al más puro estilo anime en sus cienes. Los tres se abrieron paso hacia la terraza, para poder platicar y descansar con tranquilidad, encontrándose en el lugar con la presencia de Byakuran, Shoichi y Spanner, que parecían entretenidos con una computadora y un aparato extraño de tamaño similar a la bazuca de los 10 años.

_ ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto Yamamoto, acercándose a ellos con curiosidad. Los otros dos simplemente se quedaron en la puerta. Aunque el Byakuran de su época hubiese demostrado no ser malvado, aun les era difícil acercarse a el de forma amistosa. Bueno, a Gokudera principalmente. Tsuna simplemente seguía sorprendido por verlos en el instituto, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que ellos, pulcramente acomodado, con la excepción de Byakuran, quien en lugar de llevar la chaqueta azul rey tenia puesta una chamarra blanca idéntica a la que utilizaba como jefe de Millefiore.

_ Un experimento – dijo Spanner, tecleando algunas cosas en su computadora. Parecía tan atento que los demás prefirieron no preguntarle más al rubio mientras este dejaba a un lado el palito de la paleta y tomaba otra de su morral para seguir tecleando.

_ Bueno, más bien algo para un concurso – continúo Shoichi, mirando atentamente la computadora de Spanner. En cambio Byakuran miraba la máquina que estaba conectada a la computadora de Spanner, cruzado de piernas y con una enorme bolsa de malvaviscos en el hueco que quedaba por la posición en que estaba, disfrutando de los mismos con una sonrisa. Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto no hicieron más que sentarse del otro lado, frente a Byakuran y frente a la máquina, mirando la misma con algo de curiosidad.

_ ¿Quieren uno? – pregunto con su caracterizo tono cantarín el albino mayor, extendiéndoles la bolsa de malvaviscos.

_ Ni en tus sueños comeremos algo ofrecido por ti – menciono Gokudera, rechazando claramente aquello. Aunque, al mismo tiempo que él decía aquello, Takeshi y Tsuna tomaron uno de los bombones y mencionaron un "gracias", haciendo que el guardián de la tormenta se quedara del mismo color blanco de los malvaviscos.

_ ¿Qué es lo que hace esta máquina? – pregunto el moreno, viendo con curiosidad el objeto conectado a la computadora. Shoichi levanto la mirada durante unos instantes, para luego regresarla a la pantalla de la laptop de Spanner.

_ Es una recreación de la bazuca de los 10 años de la familia Bovino, que funcione sin necesidad de intercambiarse los dos cuerpos – explico el pelirrojo, para luego bajar la mirada teniendo tres rayas azules en su cabeza y algunas espirales volando a su alrededor.- pero no logramos que funcione.

_ Si lograse funcionar, ya tenemos ganado el concurso de ciencias – alegremente. Los presentes, con excepción de ambos técnicos, miraron a Byakuran con una gota en la cabeza, principalmente por el hecho de que el albino parecía simplemente comer dulces mientras el otro par se encargaba del trabajo de los tres. En un momento dado, prendieron dicha máquina y dejaron un conejo albino que anteriormente el pelirrojo tenia encerrado en el interior del tubo plateado. Tras teclear algunas cosas, un humo azul rodeo al animalito y al regresar a la normalidad, aquel animal seguía tal y como había estado instantes atrás.

_ Yo no veo cambio alguno – menciono Hayato, comenzando a aburrirse de aquella situación. En cambio escucharon una exclamación de parte de Spanner, quien miro la maquina unos instantes.

_ No estaba activada del todo. Intentémoslo de nuevo – tecleando algunas cosas. La máquina fue activada nuevamente, comenzando a girar en lugar de estar quieta como instantes atrás. Pero, ocurrió un ligero problema. Dicha maquina comenzó a elevar su velocidad hasta un punto en el que las luces que la rodeaban aparentaban ser un aro macizo. Tsuna miraba entretenido aquella máquina, cuando Byakuran le dio un empujón para que este se acercara mas y la mirara de cerca. Claro, sin imaginar que en cuanto el chico estuviese frente a ella, mirándola con emoción, dicha maquina estallaría.

_ Tsuna/Decimo/Tsunayoshi-kun/Vongola – escucho la voz de sus compañeros, no sin antes caer en la inconciencia.

_Nuevamente se encontraba en aquel lugar. Completa oscuridad lo rodeaba, con la excepción de un espejo frente suyo. La imagen se repetía, podía ver a aquella chica reflejada en el espejo, mas esta vez ocurrió algo diferente. En lugar del espejo cuartearse, ella estiro su brazo, tocando el suave vidrio y comenzando a atravesarlo. Tsuna no sabía qué hacer, veía únicamente a aquella chica abandonar el espejo, volverse una figura real, mientras ella mostraba una alegre sonrisa y llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas. Estando finalmente fuera del espejo, la vio tropezar desde el mismo, puesto que estaba levantado de la altura del piso. No espero ni un instante, para correr y detenerla, evitar que se diera un fuerte golpe contra el oscuro piso, tal vez inexistente. _

__Te quiero… hermano – fue lo único que ella dijo, antes de caer en la inconciencia en sus brazos. Entonces el espejo desapareció, quedándose en penumbras con el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos. Realmente, se encontraba en shock. Ella nuevamente le había llamado "hermano", aun a pesar de que él no podía recordarla. _

__ No se asuste, decimo – escucho una voz detrás suyo. Una voz que conocía bastante. Fue entonces que regreso a la realidad y se giró, encontrándose con la presencia de Giotto, Vongola Primo, quien lo miraba con tranquilidad. Pero, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, Giotto no tenía una llama de voluntad en su cabeza. Veía simplemente al hombre, con una apariencia común, notando entonces el color natural de sus ojos, azules. Este le sonrió tranquilamente, para luego tocar la cabeza de la chica en brazos del joven.- Este lugar no es más que una unión entre mundos paralelos._

__ ¿mundos paralelos? – pregunto confundido. Entonces, al igual que en su sueño, varios espejos comenzaron a rodearlo, en los cuales se veía a si mismo de diferentes formas._

__ He aparecido bajo la petición de usted mismo, en uno de estos mundos. El único mundo donde Sora – moviendo un poco el cabello de la chica.- sigue con vida. Ella es perseguida en su mundo, así que no queda más que enviarla a uno donde no sea perseguida. _

__ El único mundo donde ella sigue con vida… ¿a qué se refiere?_

__ Ella ha muerto en todos los mundos paralelos, con la excepción del que está en el espejo que ella atravesó – apuntando a dicho espejo. Entonces, todos los reflejos de Tsuna se volvieron pequeños, mostrando al niño en compañía de una niña de rostro similar. En algunos él estaba solo, en otros veía a la niña vestida con ropa de hospital. Y en uno en especial, pudo ver como ella era asesinada aun siendo una niña. Instantes después, los reflejos volvieron a crecer, mostrando a un Tsuna triste a su manera, en cada uno de ellos.- Sora es su hermana, decimo._

__ ¿Mi hermana? – viendo a la chica. Ella, aun estando inconsciente, se aferraba a él con fuerza._

__ Desde ahora ella no puede regresar a su mundo. Y no me parece mejor mundo para que ella este protegida, que en el que usted es neo vongola primo._

_Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Quería decir que no en todos los mundos paralelos era el décimo Vongola? _

__ Pronto, el efecto de la máquina de sus amigos desaparecerá. _

__ Protege a mi hermana… por favor – esta vez, era su propia voz. Se giró hacia uno de los espejos, donde podía verse a si mismo con el rostro ensangrentado, prueba de haber recibido un ataque. Mas su reflejo parecía aliviado al ver a la chica con el.- te lo imploro… protégela._

Fue entonces que recupero la conciencia, despertando rodeado de humo azul cielo. Llevo su mirada hacia su lado, encontrando entre sus brazos a la chica de la visión, profundamente dormida. Aquel humo comenzó a desaparecer, permitiéndole ver perfectamente sus facciones. Cabello largo, llegando probablemente hacia sus rodillas, de color castaño claro. Su piel, blanca como la nieve, su rostro similar al de él. Más al estar inconsciente, no podía ver su color de ojos.

_ ¡Decimo! – escucho la voz de Gokudera. En cuanto el humo se hubo disipado, vio como estaban los cinco chicos a su alrededor, incluyendo a Byakuran, viéndole con clara preocupación, y sorpresa al ver a la chica en sus brazos.

_ Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien, Tsunayoshi-kun – esta vez hablo Shoichi, aliviado de ver al chico en una sola pieza.

_ Tsunayoshi-kun ~ ¿Quién es ella? – la cantarina voz de Byakuran lo hizo recordar a la chica y levantarse del piso con ella entre sus brazos, cargándola al estilo nupcial. Aun no podía creer que lo que había visto fuese verdad, ni siquiera podía tragarse la idea de haber tenido una hermana que había muerto. ¡El simplemente no recordaba haber tenido alguna vez una hermana! …

_ Sawada Sora… ¿no es así? – una nueva voz se escuchó cerca del lugar. Tsuna llevo la mirada al dueño de dicha voz, encontrándose con un Reborn sentado sobre el techo de la caseta de la terraza, el cual miraba con curiosidad a la chica en los brazos de su alumno.

_ ¿La conoces? – pregunto Yamamoto, un tanto sorprendido.

_ La hermana gemela de Tsuna…

* * *

**B****ueno. Este es mi primer fanfic de KHR, nunca había escrito sobre este anime y ahora me dio por hacerlo jeje, dejando de lado el trauma con InuYasha. Antes que nada, aclaraciones:**

***La prima de Kyoya: fue la única manera que se me ocurrió de meter el fem!18 xD, ella tiene 13 años, Kaoru Hibari. La conocerán más adelante, no se preocupen, es un personaje algo importante n.n**

****Yamamoto Takeshi: 15 años. ¿Por qué Yamamoto tiene 15 años y los demás 16-17?, como no me acordaba de las edades, me puse a investigar, llevándome la tremenda sorpresa de que Yamamoto al principio del manga tiene 13 años y al finalizar este tiene 14. La verdad yo no sabía que él era tan joven O.o, en el anime no mencionan su edad (no que yo recuerde) y los primeros capítulos del manga aun no los leo (leí desde el final de la saga del futuro). **

***** Sé que todo mundo anda utilizando el nombre de Sora, ya sea para la hija, nieta, hermana, gato (ok no xD) de Tsuna. Pero es que el nombre me ha encantado y por más que busco como cambiarlo, no lo logro. Así que se queda como Sora xD.**

**Se que probablemente estarán diciendo "y está que se fumó para haber imaginado todo esto" xD, bueno, la historia se me ocurrió de repente. No soy Fujoshi, he leído Yaoi pero no es un género que me agrade del todo, pero la pareja 1827 siempre me ha encantado. Como no me veo escribiendo Yaoi, más que en forma de comedia, decidí hacer de esta pareja heterosexual. Y de ahí provino Sora, quien viene siendo fem!27. Pero, para ustedes Fujoshis, si va a haber algunas escenas Yaoi, pero será mas bien para darle comedia a la historia. Mas adelante sabran como xD. Probablemente tarde un poco en actualizar con la escuela, pero de dos semanas es probable que no pase e.e también debo ponerme al corriente con mis fanfics de inuyasha xD… pero como me llego esta idea no soporte a publicarla owo. Si les gusta, dejen un review. Si no les gusta, quéjense por medio de un review, si quieren aportar algo, ya saben… ¡Un review! (?). Espero les guste la historia, saludos.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**13 - 19 - 2013**


	2. Sora Sawada di Vongola

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son Únicamente de Akira Amano.**

**Parejas:** 18fem!27, 2795 y 5986, con ligeros toques de 1886 y 1827 (ese Hibari tiene pegue xD)

**Rating: **Por ahora T, pero puede llegar a M si me da la gana xD

**Advertencias: **Posible OCC, y Spoilers. La historia transcurre un año después de la maldición de los arcobalenos, todos entran a preparatoria xD.

**Sinopsis: **Una travesura de Byakuran y un error de Spanner han provocado la llegada de una persona que debería estar muerta. Y una persona que traerá la luz a la vida de la décima generación de la familia Vongola, principalmente, al guardián de la nube.

_ Dialogos-

"_pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos._

*aclaraciones que aparecerán al final del capitulo.

* * *

**La compañera del cielo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Sora Sawada di Vongola.**

* * *

_ Ella es la hermana gemela de Tsuna – fue la respuesta que dio el hitman, mientras bajaba del techo de un solo salto y caminaba hacia su estudiante. Los presentes miraron a Tsuna con sorpresa, a lo que este simplemente asintió respondiendo su silenciosa respuesta. Más, aun le era difícil procesar aquella información. Si había tenido una hermana, ¿Cuándo es que esta murió?, ¿Por qué no tenía recuerdos de ella?, ¿realmente aquello no era simplemente una ilusión? Recordó entonces lo dicho por Primo, que alguien estaba persiguiendo a la chica, pero… ¿Por qué lo hacían? – Estas confundido, ¿verdad Dame-Tsuna?

_ Nunca supe nada sobre una hermana gemela – respondió, más sin soltar el cuerpo de la chica a pesar de comenzar a cansarse. Reborn lo noto, por lo que con sumo cuidado le quito a la chica de los brazos, cargándola de la misma manera.

_ Nadie más que tus padres lo sabían – seriamente, mientras veía el rostro de la chica. Claramente no había forma de dudar de quien era, si su rostro era la viva imagen del de su estudiante.- Ella, al menos en este mundo, nació con problemas de salud. No podía respirar, y su corazón parecía tener una pequeña parálisis. Únicamente vivió por dos días.

_ ¿únicamente dos días? – pregunto Yamamoto, viendo a la chica en brazos del hitman. Gokudera llevo su mirada hacia Byakuran, el cual veía la escena sin parar de comer malvaviscos.

_ Oye! ¿Puedes ver si en los demás mundos mencionan algo sobre una hermana gemela? – llamando la atención del albino. Algún tiempo atrás habían descubierto que, a pesar de haber sellado sus poderes, Byakuran aun podía ver lo que ocurría en los demás mundos paralelos. Pero, solo podía ver y escuchar, no podía actuar sobre lo que ocurría en dichos mundos, simplemente era como ver una ilusión. Era una de las principales razones por la que seguían vigilándolo atentamente, aunque este parecía utilizar dicho poder únicamente para hacer bromas y/o descubrir algún dulce nuevo que comer. Al ver cómo tanto el décimo Vongola, como el hitman y los dos guardianes lo veían casi suplicantes, el chico no pudo más que suspirar y cerrar sus ojos durante unos instantes.

_ Todos los mundos donde Tsunayoshi-kun es parte de la mafia, viven la misma desgracia. Tiene una hermana que muere al nacer. En cambio, en otros ella vive hasta cierta edad, donde es asesinada por razones desconocidas. En esos mundos, Tsunayoshi-kun no tiene nada que ver con la mafia, y parece tener problemas de salud – dijo al abrir los ojos. Tsuna llevo su mirada de nueva cuenta hacia la castaña, moviendo el cabello que cubría su rostro. Fue entonces que ella comenzó a moverse, clara muestra de que estaba despertando. Todos la miraron con curiosidad, esperando a que despertara. Así ella abrió sus ojos perezosamente, mostrando un par de orbes azules, los mismos ojos de Vongola primo*.

_ Buenos días, Sora-chan – saludo Tsunayoshi, viendo con ternura como la chica se tallaba los ojos, y llevaba su mirada hacia quien la estaba cargando. Entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de la forma en que la llevaba en sus brazos, más sin saber cómo reaccionar. Hasta que Reborn la coloco en el piso, y ella corrió hacia su hermano asustada, tomando la mano del mismo. Era fácil darse cuenta de que estaba asustada y confundida, principalmente por el hecho de estar en un lugar que probablemente no conocía.

_ Fue un sueño… ¿no te lastimaron? – pregunto Sora, revisando el rostro de Tsuna atentamente. El castaño recordó entonces su reflejo en el espejo del que la chica había salido. Recordó como su rostro estaba ensangrentado, muestra de haber sido atacado o haber tenido una batalla. Era probable que a eso fuese a lo que la chica se estuviese refiriendo, pero no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba. Más tampoco podía mentirle.

_ Te explicare todo al llegar a la casa – menciono de forma seria, mirando a los demás presentes. Su mirada finalmente se posó sobre Reborn. Tenía pensado pedirle al hitman que se llevase a la chica a casa, mas no quería preocupar a su madre, o al menos no hasta explicarle lo que estaba pasando. Por lo que termino suspirando, pensando en que hacer en aquellos momentos. Después de todo, no podía dejar a la chica sola, y él tenía que regresar a clases. Mas una voz conocida, en medio de un grito, logro llamar su atención, junto a la puerta de la terraza que era abierta y la figura del guardián de la nube entrando en la misma.

_ ¡Kyoya-san!, ¡No está bien golpear a alguien el primer día de clases ~desu! – exclamo Haru entrando detrás del moreno. Una gota nació en la cabeza de todos los presentes con la excepción de Hibari, quien parecía molesto, y Reborn quien veía a la chica con diversión. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales Haru termino siendo aún más importante dentro de la décima generación Vongola, por el hecho de ser la única que podía "controlar" al guardián más fuerte, además del Hitman claro está.

_ Guarda silencio – dijo seriamente, antes de darse cuenta de todos los que se encontraban en la terraza. Su mirada cruzo por todos y cada uno, hasta toparse con uno que, si bien supo ocultarlo físicamente, lo sorprendió de sobremanera. Mismo color de cabello, misma estatura, mismo rostro. Por unos instantes habría malinterpretado la situación y pensado que el único omnívoro que conocía, bueno, varón (Haru podía llegar a ser peligrosa si quería), estuviese vestido de aquella manera. Bien, que se hubiese pasado _al otro lado_. Pero, lo que lo hizo olvidar esa idea fue ver los ojos azules* que iluminaban aquel rostro, y reconocer la presencia de Tsunayoshi a un lado de la misteriosa chica.

_ ¡Hahi! ¡Hay dos Tsuna's-san ~desu! – exclamo Haru sorprendida. Vale, al menos había evitado el tener que ser el quien formulara la pregunta, una de las buenas cosas de tener como amiga a la castaña. Mas, las reacciones de los demás herbívoros habían sido de lo más extrañas. Reborn mostro una sonrisa burlona, Tsuna abrió los ojos como platos, Gokudera golpeo su frente con su mano, Yamamoto rio nerviosamente, y el trio sobrante los miraba con una gota enorme en la cabeza.

_ Hibari – llamo Reborn al moreno.- ya que te piensas brincar las próximas clases, ¿podrías hacerle compañía?

Aun con su fría mirada, el aludido no pudo más que arquear una ceja, sin saber bien a quien se refería. Mas, al ver que Reborn se acercaba a la chica desconocida y la hacía dar un paso hacia el frente con un ligero empujón, comprendió que a quien quería que acompañara (o vigilara) era a dicha joven. Estaba dispuesto a negar aquella petición, puesto que lo único que quería en esos instantes era estar solo y tener una cómoda siesta sin ser molestado, antes de ir a "hablar" con los miembros del consejo estudiantil sobre la creación de un comité de disciplina similar al de la secundaria. Más, la mirada de sorpresa y confusión que mostraba la castaña de rostro similar al Omnívoro, termino por confundirlo y evitar que respondiera negativamente.

_ Kyo-kun – ahora sí, si había querido evitar mostrar reacción alguna en su rostro, como siempre lo hacía, todo se fue al carajo con tan solo escuchar aquel nombre de la boca de dicha chica. Usualmente golpearía a quien se atreviera a llamarlo tan amistosamente, o al menos darle un buen susto dejándole en claro que no quería que lo llamaran de una manera tan confianzuda, mas aquella dulce voz, y el preciso nombre usado por dicha chica, solo habían logrado que la imagen de una mujer de cabello negro y ojos grises, con una amable sonrisa llegara a su rostro. Solo una persona había llegado a llamarlo de esa manera, y esa era su fallecida madre.

_ Oh~ lo olvidaba… parece ser que del mundo del que ella proviene, es amiga de la infancia de Hibari Kyoya – menciono Byakuran con una sonrisa, para seguido a ello meter uno de sus malvaviscos a su boca. La mirada que el moreno lanzo hacia Reborn, si bien cualquiera la hubiese tomado como una amenaza, dicho hombre pudo interpretarlo como un "¿qué mierda hace este idiota aquí?". Y es que Hibari, al igual que Gokudera, desconfiaba aun de dicho joven obsesionado a los dulces.

_ Disculpa si es molestia Hibari-san – hablo Tsuna esta vez.- su nombre es Sora, es mi hermana gemela…

_ Tu hermana gemela murió desde tu nacimiento, herbívoro – menciono el moreno como si realmente no creyera en las palabras que el castaño le estaba mencionando. En cambio el rostro de Tsuna era todo un poema… ¿Cómo es que hasta Hibari supiera sobre lo que había pasado? Mas la mirada de burla que mostraba Hibari, claramente le daba a entender que aquel hombre conocía la información completa de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de la secundaria Namimori, y que probablemente sería así también en la preparatoria.

_ Solo limítate a cuidarla. Si quieres conseguir más información, deberás acompañarnos al finalizar las clases – dijo Reborn seriamente. Hibari simplemente mantuvo su mirada sobre el Hitman, dándose cuenta que claramente, sin importar lo que intentara, aquel hombre que anteriormente había sido un bebe (cosa que el joven seguía sin entender cómo diablos paso) no daría su brazo a torcer. Sin decir nada, simplemente camino hasta un banco que estaba junto a la barda de la terraza, y se recostó en el mismo. Reborn sonrió de una forma un tanto burlona, para luego abandonar el lugar misteriosamente. Los demás simplemente suspiraron, para luego dirigirse cada quien a su salón, con la excepción de Haru y Sora.

_ Kyoya-san… trátala bien – dijo Haru antes de dedicarle una sonrisa amable a Sora y abandonar la terraza. El silencio termino por rodear el lugar por completo, principalmente por el hecho de que el moreno permanecía recostado en la banca, como si estuviese durmiendo, y Sora no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué el chico parecía no reconocerla? Desde que ella tenía memoria, Hibari Kyoya era un gran amigo, y una persona importante para ella. El segundo después de su amado hermano, claro está. La castaña entonces termino por suspirar, caminando hacia la banca y sentándose a los pies de la misma, del lado donde las piernas del joven reposaban. Con seguridad dirigió su mirada hacia Kyoya, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y le observo con total curiosidad. Si bien físicamente era el mismo Kyoya que ella conocía, parecía tener un aura y actitud completamente diferente.

_ ¿Qué es lo que ves, Herbívora? – pregunto fríamente, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Sora simplemente se sonrojo al ser descubierta, y alejo la mirada hacia el frente de ella misma, observando a la nada. El chico entonces abrió sus ojos ligeramente.

_ No necesitas cuidarme si no quieres – dijo en un tono tímido, girando sus ojos hacia donde se encontraba el azabache sin siquiera mover el rostro. Aun a pesar de que parecía nerviosa, no se movió del lugar en donde estaba hasta que Hibari pareció cambiar de posición, sentándose en la banca. No dijo nada después de aquello, simplemente permaneció en silencio esperando a que el tiempo pasase para poder dirigirse a casa. A decir verdad, ella hubiese podido hacerlo sola, después de todo sabía muy bien donde quedaba su casa… pero estaba totalmente confundida y no quería arriesgarse. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Habían pasado demasiadas cosas durante las últimas 24 horas, desde dirigirse a su instituto con tranquilidad, para después a la salida ser rodeados tanto su hermano como ella por un grupo de hombres misteriosos, los cuales intentaran asesinar al chico y llevársela a ella… luego ver a un hombre que se parecía en extremo a su hermano, caer inconsciente y despertar en brazos de otro hombre con fedora cubriendo su cabeza, y con apariencia de asesino… además, el uniforme que tanto su hermano como el pelinegro usaban era completamente diferente al que ella recordaba.

_ Nadie te está cuidando – hablo con serenidad, volviendo a cerrar los ojos sin siquiera moverse del lugar donde se encontraba. La castaña simplemente dejo escapar un potente suspiro, al menos su actitud era tal cual recordaba. Si prestaba atención, podía darse cuenta de que aquel sueño que había tenido, donde era entregada por su hermano a la contraparte de su hermano en otra dimensión, era realidad con tan solo mirar a su alrededor. Pero le parecía simplemente increíble, por no decir imposible. Nunca había escuchado sobre viajes entre dimensiones, claro, además del "angel" que había llegado a molestar a su hermano y había cambiado luego su hobbie por acosarla a ella, y terminar con la vida de todos los dulces existentes en la casa de los Sawada.

No volvieron a hablar luego de aquel comentario por parte del chico, ella perdida en sus pensamientos, y el en espera a que el horario escolar terminara para poder dar una vuelta por Nami-chuu y asegurarse de que Kaoru mantenía la escuela en orden, y finalmente ir a casa del omnívoro para saber que mierda había ocurrido y porque su hermana gemela estaba con vida aun cuando se sabia que había fallecido casi despues de nacer. Y asi fue que lo hizo, apenas el timbre de la escuela sono anunciando el final del periodo escolar, salio del instituto sin decir palabra alguna y busco a su prima en la secundaria Namimori.

Por unos instantes, sintió un gran orgullo al ver a su prima y única familiar con vida, además de su tio claro, de pie en la puerta de la secundaria y cruzada de brazos vigilando a sus compañeros de clase con una mirada fría tal cual la de el. Kaoru Hibari, era una joven bastante bella aun a pesar de tener 13 años. Su larga cabellera negra era lisa, recogida en una coleta alta con un par de mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro, ojos azules metálicos similares a los de su primo, de baja estatura y cuerpo perfectamente formado aun a pesar de su corta edad. Vestía el uniforme de Namimori, con la excepción de que en lugar de usar la chaqueta beige, usaba la chaqueta negra del Hibari mayor, con todo y banda con la palabra "disciplina" escrita en ella. Claro que la chaqueta le quedaba grande, dándole un aire de ternura aun a pesar de que se veía amenazante.

_ Kyoya-nii – y lo amenazante se fue en ese momento, cuando la joven volteo hacia Kyoya y le sonrió tiernamente, saludándolo con la mano. Claro, que al ver el ceño fruncido de su primo, solo tino a inflar los mofletes.- mou! Seguro que solo viniste a ver si cuido bien de tu escuela… te he dicho que confíes en mí.

Hibari ante aquello simplemente arqueo una ceja y aplasto las mejillas de la joven con sus dedos índices haciendo que las mismas se desinflaran, y ella soltara una exclamación de sorpresa.

_ ¡no hagas eso! – dijo sonrojada al sentir que su primo aun no quitaba las manos de sus mejillas. Este sonrió burlonamente para luego tirar de una de las mejillas de la joven.- itte itte…. Suéltame!

_ Aun tienes mucho por aprender – menciono seriamente, soltando de su agarre, para luego volver a cruzarse de brazos mirando a la chica.- prometí que cuidaría de ti… no quiero deberle nada al idiota de tu padre…

Kaoru asintió, sonriendo de forma divertida.

_ ¿Entonces si has venido a recogerme? ¡Eres una ternura, Kyo-nii! – exclamo la azabache. Hibari simplemente suspiro, tanto por la actitud de la chica como por el hecho de que de la nada le cambiara el mote de "Kyoya-nii" a "Kyo-nii", para luego llevar su mano a la frente de la chica y golpear ligeramente la misma con su dedo, haciendo que Kaoru frunciera el ceño.

_ Solo vengo a asegurarme de que te vayas directo a la casa. Tengo algo que hacer… si me entero que no llegaste a casa… - antes de terminar la frase, fue interrumpido por Kaoru quien sonrió divertida.

_ Ya se… ¿me morderás hasta la muerte? – el chico afilo su mirada.

_ Obedece – fríamente.

_ Nada te cuesta dejarme acompañarte – haciendo un ligero puchero.- no quiero ir a casa aun… quiero que Kyo-nii me invite a cenar.

El chico volvió a suspirar, sabiendo que no lograría vencer a su prima. Era la única persona a la que dejaba comportarse de dicha manera frente a el, sin golpearla, masacrarla, o más formas de tortura posibles. Después de todo, era el quien prácticamente la había cuidado, aun si ella había tenido que irse a Tokio por cinco años y recién lograba regresar. Aun asi, no quería llevarla con los Vongola. Por dicha razón, se decidio a no ir a aquella reunión de herbívoros, fingiendo que su "tarea importante" era castigar a algunos maleantes de la ciudad para luego llevar a Kaoru a casa y preparar de cenar (para molestia de ella quien quería comer en la calle). Aun asi, no se imagino encotrar en la puerta de su casa a aquel grupo de personas.

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí?

* * *

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que el joven había abandonado la terraza. Simplemente se había distraído al escuchar la puerta abrirse seguido de la presencia de su hermano y el guardián de la tormenta, pero al regresar la vista a donde estaba Kyoya este ya había desaparecido. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, para luego acomodar su cabello detrás de su oreja y caminar hacia donde estaba Tsuna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ ¿Terminaron? – pregunto la chica, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su hermano.

_ Si. Takeshi-kun y Onii-san deben quedarse aquí para prácticas de club, pero mientras tanto podremos explicar todo a nuestra madre – fingiendo tranquilidad, pero para ella que le conocía desde tanto tiempo, aun si era en un mundo paralelo, le fue fácil darse cuenta de que estaba preocupado. Aun no entendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, únicamente el hecho de que estaba en un mundo diferente al suyo, pero no sabía ni como había ocurrido. Pero, sin importar los cambios o el mundo en el que se encontrasen… el era el mismo. El Tsuna que ella conocía era siempre amable y sonriente, iluminaba a todos con aquella tierna sonrisa aun a pesar de su enfermedad, de que se pensaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Si se sentía preocupado, usaba aquella sonrisa para esconderlo y fingir tranquilidad, algo a lo que él se había acostumbrado después de todo lo que hubiese tenido que pasar. Y ella era la única que podía ver detrás de aquella sonrisa, algo que ni siquiera su madre podía lograr.

_ Entonces… ¿nos vamos? – pregunto, mostrando una sonrisa idéntica a la de su gemelo, y ocasionando que los demás presentes la mirasen sonrojados _"que linda" _fue el pensamiento de ambos.

_ Claro… vamos – respondió Tsuna en cuanto recobro la compostura. Por dios… ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana fuese tan linda aun a pesar de tener su mismo rostro?... Fue entonces que recordó una cosa, que podía afectarle de sobremanera… ¿Cómo le explicaría a Nana sobre Sora? No podía llegar de un momento a otro y decirle "hola mama, ella es mi hermana gemela la cual murió cuando nacimos, y ha llegado de otro mundo paralelo esperando que podamos protegerla de sepa a saber qué cosa, pero no te preocupes, no es nada malo" ¡Era probable que lo tachara de loco! Su mirada volvió a posarse sobre su hermana, viendo como ella comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la terraza dándole la espalda, sin preocuparse mucho sobre lo que fuese a ocurrir si siquiera ponían un pie en su residencia.

_ No la llevaremos con Nana… –se escuchó la voz de Reborn, quien de un momento a otro apareció en el barandal de la terraza, cruzado de brazos y mirando atentamente a los presentes. Gokudera fue quien llevo su mirada al hitman con total desconcierto, seguido después por el castaño, el cual se alivió de que su tutor aun pudiese leer su rostro, ya que esperaba que eso fuese la razón por la que el hombre se diese cuenta de su preocupación.- a menos que quieras ver a tu madre destrozada, dame-Tsuna. Recuerda que en este mundo Sora está muerta y nadie debe saber sobre ella.

_ Pero... ¿Qué pasara si el noveno lo descubre? – pregunto el albino.

_ El noveno fue quien me ordeno encargarme de todo. Dijo que él se encargaría de informarle a Iemitsu lo que ocurre. Mientras tanto… vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo – menciono mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la terraza, pasando por un lado de Sora. Esta miro una vez más a su hermano y a Hayato, antes de comenzar a caminar detrás del hitman, seguida por ambos chicos. Después de abandonar el instituto, pasaron varios minutos hasta terminar a la orilla de la ciudad, bajo el monte donde estaba el templo Namimori. Ahí habia una residencia tradicional, de gran tamaño, oculta entre el bosque de Namimori. Aun asi, a pesar de que parecía no haber nadie en los alrededores además de ellos, se podía ver que la residencia estaba habitada. Aquello lo demostraba la perfeccion del porton principal, perfectamente limpio, y el jardín que se mostraba frente a ellos. Al estar el porton abierto, habían podido adentrarse en el mismo hasta terminar en el perfectamente cuidado jardín tradicional, con un pequeño lago y un montonal de bellas flores de diferentes colores, entre las que predominaba el iris blanco. A la orilla del lago habia un enorme árbol de cerezo, el cual a causa de la primavera se veía en todo su esplendor.

_ ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto Tsunayoshi, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad y entusiasmo. No sabia que existía aun en la ciudad un lugar tan bello como ese. Despues de todo, la única casa tradicional que sobrevivia en la ciudad, era el restaurante Takesushi, hogar de su guardian de la lluvia, el cual no era ni un poco comparado con aquella bella residencia en la que se encontraban.

_ La residencia de uno de tus guardianes… es algo que ya deberías saber – mirando a su alumno con total desaprovacion. Tsuna no pudo mas que mirarlo con confusión en esos momentos. ¿La residencia de uno de sus guardianes? El conocía absolutamente todos los hogares de cada uno de sus guardianes, el departamento de Gokudera, el restaurante de Yamamoto, Kokuyo Land donde vivía Mukuro, la residencia Sasagawa, donde tanto Ryohei como Kyoko y Chrome habitaban… Lambo vivía con el… pero…

_ La casa de Hibari-san – hablo al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba. Claro, el único lugar que no conocía era la vivienda de su guardian de la nube, es más, ni siquiera conocía nada acerca de el. Unicamente su edad, fecha de nacimiento, apariencia y cosas de esa clase. Ni siquiera sabia nada acerca de la familia del azabache…

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí? – escucharon una voz conocida. Los cuatro llevaron su mirada hacia el dueño de aquella voz, encontrándose con la fría mirada del guardian de la nube, quien era acompañado por una joven similar a el.

_ ¡Hibari-san! – exclamo Tsuna al ver al chico, comprobando entonces que aquella residencia era el hogar del azabache. Aun asi, termino por llevar su mirada a la acompañante de su guardian.

_ Kyo-nii… ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto aquella misteriosa chica, sorprendiendo a todos por la forma en que llamaba al demonio de Namimori… ¿acaso ella era su hermana?

_ Tu debes ser la pequeña Hibari Kaoru, ¿no es asi? – la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida de que aquel hombre supiera su nombre, para luego terminar por afilarlos de la misma forma en que los ojos de su primo se encontraban.- somos amigos de Kyoya… nada mas.

_ Ustedes no son mis amigos – respondio fríamente el azabache. ¿Qué demonios hacían los vongola en su casa y como habían llegado hasta ahí? Aquellas preguntas pasaban por su mente, cosa que el Hitman logro darse cuenta fácilmente. Por primera vez, lograba leer el rostro de la nube…

_ Me sorprende que aun odiando a los ilusionistas, hubieses contado con uno para esconder por completo este lugar. Fue difícil dar con el – la incredulidad de ser descubierto se mostró en los ojos del ex prefecto. Ni siquiera le era fácil creer que ellos se encontrasen frente a su hogar… frente al lugar que había escondido de todos. Llegar ahí era tan imposible como el hecho de que la tormenta y la primavera dejasen de acosar al cielo. Despues de todo, el se habia encargado de que aquel ilusionista escondiera la casa a la perfeccion, de tal manera que tan solo al intentar entrar terminaran regresando por donde vinieron, sin siquiera llegar a ella. Unicamente el que sabia de su existencia podía llegar al lugar.- este lugar es perfecto para nuestra conversación.

_ Lárguense – hablo en tono venenoso. En aquellos instantes no deseaba nada mas que golpearles fuertemente en la cabeza para que perdieran la memoria y no volvieran a llegar a su casa.

_ No tienes derecho a opinar, guardián de la nube.- menciono de forma fría el asesino. Kaoru, quien miro aquella escena en silencio, se coloco frente a su primo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Conocia perfectamente a Kyoya y sabia que de seguir asi la situación todos terminarían con heridas graves (la pobre no sabia que realmente aquel grupo era parte de la mafia). Ademas, el conocerlo le daba también la información sobre el hecho de que el chico nunca aceptaría que tenia amigos.

_ Kyoya-nii, no seas descortes. Pasen chicos, con toda confianza – menciono alegremente, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta principal que daba al interior de la construcción tradicional. Una gota anime nacio en la cabeza de todos los presentes, incluyendo en Kyoya aunque este en menor tamaño, al ver el cambio de actitud de la chica. Hacia unos instantes atrás, tenia una mirada tan fiera como la de Kyoya, y ahora simple y sencillamente sonreía como una pequeña niña. Si que era extraña.

_ Con… Con su permiso – susurro Tsuna, mirando a Kyoya con nerviosismo, para luego seguir a la Hibari menor, acompañado de su tutor, su guardián y su hermana gemela. Una vez ellos entraron, el pelinegro suspiro, entrando tras de ellos. Ya se encargaría de dejarles en claro que no debían hablar sobre la localización de aquella construcción.

Una vez en el interior, los invitados miraron todo a su alrededor con asombro, a excepción de Sora, quien de su mundo conocía aquella casa a la perfección, como la palma de su mano. El piso de madera perfectamente limpio, con un brillo que demostraba aquello, las paredes del mismo color oscuro de la madera del piso estaban al igual que este limpias, decoradas con cuadros tradicionales hechos a mano. Todos se quitaron sus zapatos y siguieron a la pelinegra hacia la sala principal, la cual contenia una pequeña mesita tradicional, y varios cojines regados a su alrededor.

_ Les preparare algo de comer, mientras tanto siéntanse como en su casa – dijo Kaoru, dando una reverencia antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Kyoya simplemente la vio pasar, quedándose recargado en el umbral de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y viendo atentamente a los presentes. Tsuna fácilmente pudo entender la pregunta en el usualmente inexpresivo rostro del ex prefecto…

_ Es necesario hablar con Sora-chan sin que nadie sepa de su presencia. Disculpa las molestias, Hibari-san – el mencionado simplemente chasqueo la lengua, caminando hasta llegar a uno de los cojines y sentarse en el mismo con las piernas cruzadas.

_ ahora que estamos aquí… me gustaría preguntarte… ¿Por qué te perseguían en tu mundo? – pregunto, sin siquiera alargar la conversación, Reborn. Sabia que algo malo debía haber ocurrido en aquel mundo paralelo, para que ella fuese perseguida de aquella manera. Sora miro con nerviosismo a los presentes, para luego posar su mirada sobre Kyoya y terminar por bajar el rostro.

_ La llama de la Aurora…

* * *

**Joasjoas…. Lamento haber tardado en subir el capitulo mas de lo que les habia prometido… ocurrieron varias cosas que me dificultaron el escribir el capitulo, además de que me centre en levantar mi foro de rol… aun sigue un poco muerto, pero pronto regresara a ser tan activo como lo era *^* (interesados, busquen Shirakiin Academy (¿?))**

**Kaoru finalmente ha hecho su aparición en el capitulo, acerca de ella… es una chica bipolar, mas bien del lado Yangire, que adora la comida dulce, y la comida italiana. Es la única de momento que puede hacer lo que quiera frente a Kyoya sin que esta la "muerda hasta la muerte" (bueno, usualmente su amenaza de "Kamikorosu" en el caso de Kaoru, quiere decir un potente ataque de cosquillas (¿?)).**

**Datos del capítulo:**

***Los ojos de vongola primo, o de Giotto/Ieyasu Sawada… como ustedes lo conozcan xDD… nunca llegan a mostrar su color en el anime… pero en varias páginas y fanfics llegan a la conclusión de que estos son azules, así que me he basado en ello.**

**Bueno, para los que se preguntan como es que Kaoru termino llevando la chaqueta de Kyoya… aquí les dejo un Omake xD.**

* * *

**Omake 1 – El juego de Hibari Kaoru.**

* * *

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde su llegada a la ciudad de Namimori, y como tal, el primer dia de clases. Estaba emocionada ya que, además de convertirse en ese instante en estudiante de secundaria, estudiaría en la misma escuela que su querido Primo, en Nami-chuu… y no solo eso, si no que sería la sucesora del demonio de Namimori. Estaba más que emocionada por ello, sobre todo por el hecho de que fuese el propio Kyoya quien le ofreciera esa oportunidad, después de verla pelearse con unos delincuentes cuando le habían intentado quitar su dinero y celular el primer día en que piso la ciudad. Por dicha razón se veía en el espejo de su habitación, vestida con el uniforme femenino de la secundaria Namimori, y asegurándose de que nada le faltase. Claro, hasta que una loca idea cruzo por su cabeza.

Kaoru se adentró en la habitación de su primo, sabiendo perfectamente que el se encontraba preparando el desayuno. Una sonrisa siniestra se mostró en su rostro mientras tomaba la chaqueta negra que Kyoya había usado en sus tiempos de secundaria, y se la colocaba para luego mirarse frente al espejo. Esta le quedaba enorme, llegándole un poco más abajo que su falda, y las mangas quedaban cubriendo sus manos con algo más de tela extra colgando, dándole una apariencia de lo más tierna. Se dio una vuelta frente al espejo, y se cruzó de brazos y fingió una mirada fría.

_ "Te morderé hasta la muerte" – cito a su primo, haciendo un intento de voz masculina que le salió más mal de lo imaginado, para luego soltarse riendo aun frente al espejo.

_ Esa es mi línea – escucho una voz amenazante que conocía perfectamente. Fue entonces que dejo de reír, girándose hasta topar con la mirada fría de Kyoya, quien se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta cruzado de brazos. Su rostro entonces se volvió azul del terror de imaginar lo que ocurriría luego de eso, sintiendo como el chico la examinaba de pies a cabeza, para después mostrar una sonrisa burlona.- Pareces una niña de primaria.

Fue entonces que la mirada de terror de la chica cambio por un puchero bastante tierno, aunque quería parecer más bien enojada.

_ ¡No soy una niña de primaria! – dijo con voz melosa, aunque prácticamente llevaba pocos días desde su graduación de la primaria. Para su mala suerte, su estatura seguía siendo tan baja como siempre, y su rostro parecía mas infantil de lo que debería, desde su llegada a Namimori todos la trataban como una niña. Claro, hasta que sacaban su lado "malvado", o mas bien activaba el modo "Hibari". Aquel pensamiento la hizo reir, bajo la mirada de confusión de su primo, para luego tener una idea.- ¿Me prestarías la chaqueta y la banda? Tu ya vas en preparatoria y no te sirve de nada el Gakuran, y ya no eres jefe del comité de disciplina, ahora sere yo.

Kyoya se cruzo de brazos, mirándole seriamente.

_ ¿Qué te hizo pensar que esa era razón para pedir mis cosas? Ademas… un Gakuran es para hombres.

_ Mou… ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡anda! ¿si? – juntando sus manos a modo de oración mientras veía con estrellitas en los ojos a su primo. Kyoya mantuvo la mirada sobre la de la chica unos instantes, hasta que termino soltando un suspiro y llevando una de sus manos a su bolsillo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana.

_ Unicamente hasta que logre formar un nuevo comité de disciplina en la preparatoria – menciono con tranquilidad. Kaoru exclamo un "yeah" mientras levantaba su brazo derecho y sonreía de felicidad. Kyoya hasta estaba seguro de haber visto un fondo rosa con estrellas y florecitas detrás de la chica.

* * *

**xDD… la verdad me dio mucha risa este Omake mientras lo escribia. Espero les haya gustado, pronto les tendre aquí el tercer capitulo :3 –primero debe escribir la conti de "bajo el techo del enemigo" – ataque de flojera xDDD… bueno, saludos.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**24 – 10 - 13**


End file.
